fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Flurreligar
|ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Divine Barrage, Divine Drill |creator = Werequaza86 }} Rare, beautiful, powerful. These words describe the Divine Flurreligar, a monster that was revered in the past. With so few sightings, it is seen as a myth. Some even believe that it is the legendary Nymphorigar. Physiology The Divine Flurreligar is a bit larger than its cousins. It doesn’t share the same feather patterns as the others either. Divine Flurreligar’s head is a solid white with a purple spot on each cheek. The rest of the body is a faded lavender color. The wings are also white with a faint purple tint. The cere above the beak is also a purple color. Behavior The behaviors of the Divine Flurreligar are mostly unknown. They’ve only been sited around ancient and abandoned places, such as the ruins of the Astral Tower or the Foggy Remnants, but investigations show no sign of nesting. It is believed that like the other Flurreligars, they are quite friendly towards others of their kind. Abilities Instead of the Gold Dust that the other species of Flurreligar use, the Divine Flurreligar is able to harness the power of a mysterious purple energy. It can fire off waves of this energy that curve, or it can fire waves into the air that’ll arc down. Divine Flurreligar can fire blasts of this energy from the air as well. When enraged, these blasts will send a shockwave of the energy across a small area. The Divine Flurreligar is able to coat its wings in this energy. It can use this for physical attacks, such as slashing with its wings. It can fly sideways, trying to slice foes with this energy. When enraged, this leaves a burned trail from this energy that damages those that stand on it. Rarely, the Divine Flurreligar will coat its whole body in this energy. It’ll then fly into the air and do one of two things. It’ll either begin to fling several large waves of the energy that cause large explosions, or drill through the air straight towards a foe, causing a massive explosion upon impact. After these powerful attacks, it cannot use energy attacks for a short while. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Elemental Damage Status Damage Item Effectiveness Turf Wars None Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 600-790 Fire: 5 Water: 5 Thunder: 5 Ice: 5 Dragon: -40 Skills: Blightproof, Great Luck, Wide Range +2 Weapons Greatsword Dream Blade Fantasy Blade Longsword Wonder Sabre Mystery Sabre Sword and Shield Shining Hatchet Gleaming Hatchet Dual Blades Dreaming Feathers Dreaming Gliders Hammer Divine Destroyer Divine Devastator Hunting Horn Divine Call Divine Signal Lance Dream Jabber Fantasy Spear Gunlance Dream Cannon Fantasy Cannon Switch Axe Stable Fantasy Warped Reality Insect Glaive Mystery Piercer Wonder Piercer Chargeblade Divine Hit Divine Impact Light Bowgun Reality Shot Dream Shot Heavy Bowgun Mirage Bazooka Illusion Bazooka Bow Dream Buster Fantasy Buster Quests G Rank Notes *When Divine Flurreligar cannot use its elemental attacks, the purple on its body will fade. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Frozen Seraphim Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Werequaza86